1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat that includes a belt member configured to restrain an occupant, a buckle member configured to lock the belt member, and a storage portion (a portion that is capable of storing the buckle member).
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2012-30742 discloses a vehicle seat including a seat cushion (a storage portion), a seat back, a belt member, and a buckle member.
The belt member is a band-shaped belt that is configured to restrain an occupant, and can be routed from the seat back to the seat cushion. In addition, the buckle member is a member that is configured to lock an end portion of the belt member, and is attached to the storage portion of the seat cushion. The storage portion is a hole portion of the seat cushion (a rear lateral portion), and is provided to be cutout, for example, in a cushion member (a member that has an outside shape of a seat, and is capable of supporting an occupant).
In the vehicle seat, the belt member is wound around the occupant while being routed from the seat back to the seat cushion, and the end portion of the belt member is locked with the buckle member, which allows the occupant on the seat to be restrained.